Russia
by Minions
Summary: Si Baby Hinata, yang disayang, dimanjain dan masih dianggap anak lima tahun sama ke-duabelas sahabatnya yang over-protektif itu pengen ke Rusia. Parahnya, dia gak diizinkan! Dia diizinkan kalau mau pergi dengan Gaara, satu hotel dengan Gaara, satu kamar dengan Gaara, dan satu TEMPAT TIDUR dengan Gaara!


**Russia**

**By. Curly**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, flow velocity, non-standard language, etc.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Moscow, We're Coming!**

Hening.

Tidak ada yang berbicara.

Tidak ada yang bersuara.

Hanya tatapan yang berbicara.

Pemuda-pemudi yang telah bersahabat sejak masa SMP itu mengernyit heran. Semua mata tertuju pada satu orang. Hanya satu orang.

Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kau yakin, Hinata-chan?" tanya seorang gadis lain yang bercepol dua.

Hinata mengangguk sembari menjawab, "Tentu. Kenapa tidak?"

"Masalahnya," sang pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya angkat bicara. "Kau tidak tahu cara mengurus tiket pesawat." Ia melanjutkan, dengan tatapan khawatir yang dilayangkan untuk Hinata.

"Ya." Pemuda misterius berambut jabrik berwarna hitam dengan kacamata bundarnya membenarkan.

"Aku bisa belajar.," ujar Hinata masih berusaha meyakinkan seluruh sahabatnya.

Gadis berambut pink menepuk dahinya. "Kau lemot, sayang," ujarnya.

Hinata terdiam sebentar.

"Benar juga."

Kini mata mereka berbinar mendengar pengakuan Hinata.

"Tapi aku tetap akan pergi."

Dan mereka kembali lesu seperti tidak makan sebulan.

"Mereka menggunakan bahasa yang aneh." Pemuda berambut emo angkat bicara, berusaha mencegah Hinata pergi.

"Ayolah, aku bukan anak lima tahun," keluh Hinata.

"Bagi kami iya," ujar sepupu Hinata dan segera diiyakan oleh yang lain. Mereka kembali menatap Hinata.

Hinata menatap sahabatnya satu persatu. "Kalau begitu kalian ikut saja," ujar Hinata.

"Hinata! Sadarlah, Nak!" ujar pemuda berambut jabrik berwarna kuning sambil menyiram Hinata dengan segelas air.

"Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata saat merasakan air dingin tersebut membasahi wajah serta bajunya.

"Dengarkan ini baik-baik, Hinata." si pemalas angkat bicara.

Hinata memasang telinganya baik-baik.

"Tempatnya jauh."

"Kan naik pesawat?"

"Tiketnya mahal."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Di sana dingin."

"Aku bisa memakai jaket."

"Bahasanya aneh."

"Aku bisa belajar."

Semua menghela napas, mendengar Hinata yang dapat menangkis semua pernyataan Shikamaru dengan baik.

Mereka kembali menatap Hinata. Kemudian menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini. Ternyata sahabat mereka sudah besar.

"Kau sudah besar rupanya," ujar pemuda gemuk yang duduk di pojokan.

"Memangnya selama ini kalian anggap aku apa? Anak lima tahun?" tanya Hinata.

Semuanya mengangguk.

Giliran Hinata menghela napas.

Mereka berada dalam sebuah ruangan yang berukur 22x22 m. Ruangan yang sangat besar itu cukup untuk menampung 13 orang, satu sofa, 13 kasur berukuran biasa, satu televisi 18 inch, satu meja bundar berukuran besar, 13 kursi untuk makan, dan empat lemari kayu. Di pojokan sebelah kiri ada sebuah pintu menuju dapur dan kamar mandi.

Ah, jangan lupakan sebuah tangga di dekat pintu dapur yang menuju sebuah tempat berukuran sama. Isi ruangan itu adalah dua sofa, empat rak buku berukuran sedang, dan sebuah pintu menuju gudang yang berada tepat di atas dapur. Ruangan itu mereka sebut perpustakaan.

Mereka menyebut itu rumah. Tempat di mana mereka dapat berkumpul selalu. Mereka membangun sendiri rumah simpel tersebut sejak lulus SMA. Sekarang mereka sedang kuliah, kecuali Neji yang tua dua tahun dari mereka. Dia di sana untuk menemani kekasih tercintanya, Tenten.

Di antara mereka semua, yang paling disayangi adalah Hinata. Gadis polos dan imut ditambah lucu dengan poni rata dan sifatnya yang lemot ini membuat semua orang menyayanginya.

Itulah sebabnya mengapa mereka berusaha mencegah Hinata untuk pergi ke Rusia. Mereka belum sanggup melepaskan Hinata yang mereka anggap anak umur lima tahun yang masih rapuh.

Terdengar menyenangkan, bukan? Dimanjakan dan disayangi oleh semua orang seperti itu? Tidak bagi Hinata.

Impiannya adalah pergi ke Rusia dan kini semua sahabatnya yang over protektif padanya melarang dengan alasan dia masih kecil. Walau begitu, ia tetap sayang pada seluruh sahabatnya.

Dia memang merasa bahagia, bebas, bingung, dan sendiri dalam waktu yang bersamaan dan dengan alasan yang baik. Tapi itu hal yang lazim untuk gadis berumur 22 tahun seperti dia, bukan? Itulah yang ditulis dan dinyanyikan oleh presiden Amerika Serikat, Taylor Swift. Sosok yang membuatnya bisa bermain gitar.

Oh, jangan lupakan jasa Demi Lovato yang membuatnya memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk bernyanyi.

Dan kini suasana kembali hening, dengan 12 pasang mata yang menatap Hinata.

"Jadi? Batalkan, ya?" ujar pemuda berambut mangkuk yang segera dibenarkan oleh gadis berambut pirang.

Hinata menggeleng membuat semua kembali menghela napas.

"Hinata," panggil pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' di dahinya akhirnya mengeluarkan suara setelah melihat wajah putus asa sahabat-sahabatnya, kecuali Hinata.

"Hinata." Ia kembali berujar dengan nada berwibawa.

"Hina-"

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, Gaara!" Seru gadis berambut pirang dengan emosi yang meluap-luap.

Gaara terdiam sebentar. Setelah menghela napas, ia pun menatap Hinata dan memulai pidatonya.

"Hinata, kami semua menyayangimu."

"Aku juga menyayangi kalian."

Gaara mengangguk.

"Kami masih menganggapmu anak lima tahun."

Hinata memgernyitkan dahi. "Aku sudah 22 tahun."

"Itu masalahnya."

Alis Hinata bertaut. "Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Kau sudah besar," jawab Gaara.

"Lalu?" Hinata kembali bertanya karena masih tak mengerti.

"Kau lemot."

Semua terdiam.

Inikah inti pidato Gaara?

"Tapi bukan itu intinya."

Oh, bukan ternyata.

"Jadi?" Hinata kembali bertanya.

"Kau pasti sulit mempelajari bahasa mereka, cara mengurus tiket, atau mencari apertemen di sana."

Kini semua mengangguk tanda mengerti. Kecuali Hinata tentunya.

"Aku... Masih kurang mengerti."

'BRAK'

"Itu masalahnya!" Seru Gaara sambil menggebrak meja.

"Santai saja, Gaara." Naruto menenangkan.

Lupa untuk dijelaskan, mereka sekarang berada di meja makan.

"Kau itu lemot, Hinata sayangku! Itulah alasan mengapa kau tidak bisa pergi!" Ino berujar lebay.

"Kalau begitu salah satu dari kalian pergi saja denganku," ujar Hinata.

Semua mata tertuju pada Gaara.

"Apa? Aku? Kenapa?" Gaara mengernyitkan dahi.

"Karena, kau itu pintar dan tidak lemot," ujar Sakura.

"Kalian juga, 'kan? Hanya Hinata yang lemot di sini," ucap Gaara sembari mengendikkan bahu.

Hinata tersinggung. "Hey! Tapi aku lulus dengan nilai sempurna!" Seru Hinata.

"Baik, baik." Neji menengahi. "Hinata akan pergi ke Rusia..." Ujar Neji.

"YAY!" Hinata berseru kegirangan. Ia tak menyangka pada akhirnya keputusannya untuk pergi ke Rusia disetujui.

"...dengan Gaara." Sasuke melanjutkan perkataan Neji.

"APA?" Seru Gaara dan Hinata.

Ino berjalan menuju Hinata. Ia merangkum wajah Hinata dan menatapnya tajam. "Kau pergi dengan Gaara atau tidak pergi sama sekali," ancamnya.

Hinata menghela napas. "Baiklah."

"Tidak bo-"

"Sudah disepakati!" Seru Naruto memotong perkataan Gaara. "Aku akan memesankan tiket," lanjutnya lalu beranjak ke perpustakaan untuk mengambil laptop orange-nya.

"Aku bisa beli sendiri," ujar Hinata.

"No, no, no, Hinata. Simpan uangmu untuk di Rusia. Kau juga Gaara." Neji menatap tajam Gaara lalu kembali menatap Hinata. "Kami akan menjadwalkan kau pergi minggu depan. Dua minggu depan."

Hinata menjadi lemas. "Kenapa?"

"Karena, eh, tidak ada. Kau di sana selama sebulan. Aku akan memberi tahu Naruto nanti."

"Kau akan satu hotel dengan Gaara," ujar Ino.

Hinata hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Dan satu kamar dengan Gaara."

'PFFFT'

Gaara menyemburkan kopi yang ia minum.

"Hey, jangan terlalu berlebihan, Gaara. Aku belum selesai," ujar Ino sarkastik pada Gaara yang menampar-nampar pipinya sendiri.

"Dan satu tempat tidur dengan Gaara."

"UHUK UHUK UHUK..." Gaara terbatuk.

Hinata melongo.

"S-satu tempat tidur?" Hinata memastikan dengan wajah memerah.

Ino mengangguk mantap.

Hinata kembali melongo.

"Sekarang, ganti bajumu, keringkan rambutmu, dan bersiaplah tidur. Oke?"

Kalian tidak lupa'kan, perihal Naruto menyiram Hinata dengan segelas air?

Hinata mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju lemari kayu bertuliskan 'Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Baby Hinata' yang dibuat oleh Ino dan Sakura. Di sampingnya ada lemari bertuliskan 'Neji, Sasuke, Shino, Gaara. Go Away' yang dibuat oleh Sasuke dan Gaara. Lalu di samping lemari itu terdapat lemari bertuliskan 'Naruto, Lee, Kiba, and Chouji. Rameen~' yang dibuat oleh Naruto seorang. Di samping ketiga lemari besar itu terdapat sebuah lemari kecil berukuran sedang bertuliskan 'Shikamaru, private.' yang dibuat oleh Kiba dan Chouji.

Setelah mendapatkan piyama teddy bear-nya, Hinata lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mengganti baju dan mengeringkan rambutnya.

Semua melakukan hal yang sama seperti Hinata. Kamar mandi di samping dapur ada lima buah, jadi mereka tidak perlu mengantri dengan panjang.

Setelah semua siap, Kiba mematikan lampu dan semuanya bersiap ke alam mimpi.

Oh, mereka telah melupakan Neji dan Naruto yang berada di perpustakaan.

.

.

.

.

.

**.oO - Curly - Oo.**

.

.

.

.

.

"Ingat, jaga pola makanmu. Kau juga Gaara. Jangan terlalu banyak jajan. Jangan menghabiskan uangmu. Bertanya dengan bahasa Inggis saja jika ingin bertanya. Jangan pernah melepaskan jaketmu. Jika di hotel, jangan lupa menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Jaga kesehatanmu. Mengerti?" Ino menasehati Hinata panjang lebar layaknya seorang ibu.

"Teruslah bersama Gaara. Jangan sampai tersesat," ujar Sakura ikut menasehati.

"Gaara, tetap bersama Hinata. Jaga dia baik-baik," ujar Neji. "Berhenti menangis, Baka!" ujarnya pada Lee dan Naruto yang menangis lebay di sampingnya.

"Hinata kita sudah besar... Hiks..."

Neji memutar bola matanya.

"Karena Ino telah merangkum semuanya, aku hanya akan mengucapkan sampai jumpa, dan hati-hati di jalan," ujar Shino.

Yang lain menganggukkan kepala. Satu persatu dari mereka berjalan memeluk Hinata. Hinata membalas pelukan mereka. Ia merasa hangat jika bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Kalian tak memelukku?" Protes Gaara.

Semua melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata lalu memeluk Gaara sedetik saja, membuat Gaara berdecak kesal.

Hinata tersenyum. "Kami pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa." Hinata melambaikan tangannya kepada sahabat-sahabatnya. Hal yang sama dilakukan Gaara.

Dalam sekejab, mereka telah berada dalam pesawat.

Perjalanan menuju Rusia, seperti yang dikatakan Shikamaru dua minggu lalu, tidaklah dekat. Perjalanan yang memakan dua hari, di pesawat berjam-jam, transit, dan hal-hal lain membuat Hinata sangat lelah.

Tapi ia tak menyesal karena pada akhirnya, ia sampai di Rusia dengan selamat sentosa.

"Sekarang, kita ke hotel. Aku lelah," ujar Gaara sambil melangkahkan kakinya, menjauh dari Hinata.

"Memangnya kau tahu di mana letaknya?" Tanya Hinata.

Gaara berhenti berjalan dan berbalik ke arah Hinata. "Tidak. Kau?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Tentu aku tahu," ujar Hinata bangga. Ia berjalan mendahului Gaara. "Mohon jangan berpencar atau kau akan tersesat." Hinata kembali berujar.

Gaara menatap Hinata dan mulai mengikuti langkah kaki Hinata. Ia tidak mau tersesat, tentunya.

"Kita akan mencari taksi," ujar Hinata. Ia berdiri di pinggir trotoar dan mulai mencari taksi kosong. Beruntung, ia mendapatkannya dengan cepat.

"Gde vy khotite poyti?" tanya si supir taksi.

"Um, we're from Japan, so can you speak English?" ujar Hinata.

"Ah, sorry, Mrs. Where you want to go?" tanya si supir taksi lagi.

"I wanna go to this hotel..." ujar Hinata sambil menunjuk sebuah hotel yang ia tak tahu apa bacanya, karena ditulis dengan bahasa Rusia.

"Oh, it's not too far from here," ujar si supir taksi lalu mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Could you be faster? I'm so tired," pinta Gaara pada si supir taksi.

"Of course, Sir." Si supir taksi menancap gas. Kurang dari lima menit, mereka telah sampai di hotel yang dituju.

"Thank you," ujar Hinata sambil membayar si supir taksi. Ia lalu menyusul Gaara yang sudah turun dari mobil.

"Jadi, ini hotel yang mereka pesankan untuk kita?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ya." Ia menarik koper ungunya ke dalam hotel yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

"Urus pembayarannya, aku lelah," ujar Gaara lalu duduk di sofa tunggu.

"Aku juga, Gaara-kun..." Hinata berujar manja.

Gaara menatap Hinata. Huh, rasa sayangnya pada Hinata memang bisa mengalahkan apa pun. Termasuk rasa lelahnya.

"Baiklah." Gaara berujar pasrah. Ia beranjak menuju resepsionis, meninggalkan Hinata yang duduk dengan nyaman di sofa tunggu.

Setelah mengurus segalanya, mereka pun berjalan menuju kamar yang telah Gaara pesan. Kamar dengan satu ranjang berukuran king size. Walau keberatan, ia tidak mau melawan Neji. Bagaimana pun, tidak ada yang ingin terkena marahan Neji, kecuali Naruto dan Lee tentunya.

"Mandilah duluan, aku akan membersihkan tempat tidur," ujar Gaara.

Hinata menganguk, membuka koper ungunya dan mengambil baju, handuk, serta sabun samponya. Setelah itu ia berlalu dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Gaara menghela napas. Ia mulai membersihkan tempat tidur. Hinata keluar bersamaan dengan selesainya Gaara membersihkan tempat tidur.

"Tidurlah, aku akan mandi," ujar Gaara sembari menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu berjaan menuju tempat tidur dan merebahkan dirinya di sana.

Setelah mengambil peralatan untuk mandi termasuk bajunya, Gaara pun menghilang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Karena sudah lelah, Hinata tidur sedetik setelah merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur.

Bukan masalah memang.

Yang masalah adalah...

"Shit! Dia tidur di tengah!"

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**A stranger stabs you in the front; a friend stabs you in the back; a boyfriend stabs you in the heart, but best friends only poke each other with straws." **_**―Unknown**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Karena di fandom SasuHina lagi sepi, aku mampir ke GaaHina & jatuh cinta sm Gaara! #plak Yup, mungkin fic ku seterusnya GaaHina sm ItaHina, SasuHina bakal dikit :D Oh ya, aku juga bakal nulis fanficnya Bones 3**

**Btw, quote-nya aneh yow? Hohoho tapi sy suka :'D**

**Oh ya, yg mau request fic boleh minta lewat PM #plak Maaf, PD saya lg kambuh :'D**

**Pemirsa, aku punya taruhan dgn papiku; klo juara 1-3 bakal dpt android, klo gk hp bakal disita, dan aku nulis fic selalu lewat hp, edit bru di laptop :D Intinya, sy gk bs lanjutin, libur br update chap br #plak**

**Tp klo review banyak aku usahain update cepet :***

**See you in next chapter! ^^**

**Love, Curly 3**


End file.
